Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episode 3
is the third episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. The english dubbed version was first shown was first shown on TV on May 15th, 2010 on YTV in Canada. North America aired this episode on Cartoon Network on July 3rd 2010. Summary Gingka and Madoka are discussing Gingka's Storm Pegasus. During this conversation, Kenta and his friends run to Gingka in order to ask him if he can train them to be just as powerful as Gingka. Gingka gets confused and Madoka screams loudly in order to make them stop.Meanwhile, Doji makes a deal with Kyoya. If Kyoya wins in a battle against Doji, he said he will let them free but if Kyoya loses, he will be sent to a training facility in order to become stronger. A battle then emerges between Kyoya's Rock Leone and Doji's Dark Wolf after Doji beats Benkei and some of the Face Hunters.Kenta's friends feel sad that Gingka won't train them. Kenta then gets suspicious that Gingka will leave if there are no strong opponents here. Kenta vows to battle Gingka and win so Gingka will stay.As Kyoya and Doji fight, Kyoya seems to get the upper hand. However, Doji unleashes his special move and defeats Leone. Kyoya gets stunned at how he lost and realizes that he has to go to the training facility and to try to improve his skills, despite the Face Hunter's shock.Kenta later confronts Gingka and challenges him to a battle. As they battle, Gingka learns that Kenta's Flame Sagittario is blocking Storm Pegasus' attacks. Gingka is impressed by Kenta. However, just when Sagittario is about to finish off Pegasus, Pegasus uses its special move to defeat Sagittario just like it defeated Kyoya's Leone.Kenta gets sad as he wasn't powerful enough to defeat Gingka and now thinks Gingka will leave. Although, Gingka tells Kenta that he won't leave and the reason he didn't want to train Kenta and his friends was because a Blader simply cannot get trained to be the best. The real power comes from the heart of the Blader and Kenta was powerful because of his determination to win and due to his Blader's Spirit. Kenta re-joices hearing this. Featured Beybattles Kyoya VS Daidoji Daidoji took Benkei, Kyoya, and the other Face Hunters to an unknown location at some rocky cliff area. Daidoji challenges Kyoya to a battle, but the three other Face Hunters decide to get in the way and challenge Daidoji first. He defeats all three of them in just one attack. Afterward, Kyoya and Daidoji begin their match. Daidoji just plays around with Kyoya, not really even trying to attack. Even with Kyoya having the advantage due to their battle location, Daidoji eventually uses his Special Move, Darkness Howling Blazer and completely breaks through Rock Leone's Lion Gale Force-Wall, and wins the match. Kenta VS Ginga Kenta decides to challenge Gingka to a Beybattle to prove his worth to Gingka so that he won't leave the city. During the battle, Kenta starts out with the advantage, but in the end, he is beaten by Gingka's StarBlast Attack. After the battle, Gingka tells Kenta that he had no plans of leaving the village, and planned to stay. Featured Beys * Rock Leone 145WB * Dark Wolf DF145FS * Flame Sagittario C145S * Storm Pegasis 105RF Featured BeyBattles *Gingka/Storm Pegasus vs. Kenta/Flame Sagittario = Gingka *Kyoya/Rock Leone vs. Daidoji/Dark Wolf = Daidoji Characters in Order of Appearance #Kyoya #Benkei #Face Hunters A, B, C, D #Daidōji #Ginga #Madoka #Kenta # Osamu # Takashi # Akira Special Moves used * * * * Cameos Differences in adaptations * The scene where Ginga was hyped about battling where it showed him on fire, the English dub reused a shot of Ginga just standing there. During that part, the audio of Ginga excited with the fire is left in. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Fight Episodes